The Greedy Desires Of A Pure heart
by cruel vamp
Summary: Naruto found out it takes more than just beating Madara to gain peace. He must defy human nature, after making one last sacrifice he tries to find a place to get his own happiness.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto or Sekirei**

**In a forest somewhere in the Elemental Nation**

Panting and dripped in sweat a figure with a mask only exposing his eyes. Both of his eyes where showing off the two most powerful Doujutsu's known yelled at a blond man equally exhausted on the other side of a big clearing.

"Why do you keep fighting for them? Even disregarding the Kyuubi sealed inside you you've truly became a monster for what? If you succeed do you really think you'll achieve peace?"

The messy and spiked hair blond was 5'11 wearing a pair of black goggles over his eyes, with a leaf Hitai-ate around his neck, he also displayed the leaf insignia on a blue fingerless glove on his right hand, there was a dark green gem necklace that hung slightly below his collar bone. His shirt was a simple orange short-sleeved fishnet shirt that seemed to be undamaged even when small cuts seemed to be all over his body, he also had black Anbu pants and he had two side pouch's on his left side, a slightly bigger one on his right and a large on the backside to the right with a huge blue shark-like sword over his right shoulder that hung diagonally to the left.

"Shut up" he yelled in rage "You don't know that. Besides After I defeat you there will be no need to fight encase you haven't noticed the entire Elemental Nation has came together even the smaller country's the the expressed purpose of making sure you'll never brainwash everyone in a false illusion peace, so that we can strive to have peace the right way. It may not happen instantly but it'll still be better than what you will do by far"

A second figure appeared out of thin air next to the the masked one with long black hair reaching the middle of his back wearing a red samurai like armor and a battle fan on his back spoke up in a calm and bored tone while giving an annoyed look to the blond.

"Your wrong. Not only do you have not have a chance at defeating us Naruto, but after this war, there will be just as much bloodshed as always if not even more. Think about it I was able to defeat the so called leaders of your alliance single handedly. While you might have been able to show up in time to save them they still lost and won't be recovering soon."

The now identified looked slightly shaken but not because of what the Edo Tensei Madara said but because he showed up. 'Dammit that means that Itachi failed in finding a way to destroy him after he was able to break away from the control Kabuto had over him. I knew I screwed up using the Rinnegan's Human Path's ability to learn a way preform the Edo Tensei, then proceed to use it on Kabuto after he killed him and force him to deactivate the said jutsu was to simple of a plan'

"Don't tell me you honestly thought Itachi had a chance?" Madara asked in a mocking tone "While he was definitely strong and earned every bit of the genius prodigy that everyone thought he was he was still not on the level as me and neither are you"

Naruto growled in frustration and the backhanded compliment Itachi was given. 'Come on, calm down Naruto. We went through all that idiotic training the stupid pervy sage gave us so that we wouldn't lose our head with taunts like this, which basically was Naruto sitting trapped by a seal he sat on why the pervy sage got to throw any and all insults he could think of at him.'

"Are you sure you didn't just run away from Itachi and show up here to help yourself ….. or the fake you …. you know you guys never did explain what was up with that." Turning his head to address the masked man while still keeping a watchful eye on Madara

" Were you just impersonating Madara because you are insignificant and no one would take you seriously? Or are you a clone thing from cells like Zetsu or that huge ass abomination of Hashirama Senju? If So I totally wiped the floor with those things so I can see why " Naruto nodded his head in the direction of Madara "He'd be scarred you'd just get annihilated as well since he seems more attached to you than them even if he was peeved when I did that" Naruto smirked when he seen Madara give him a glare which in Naruto's opinion, would be more intimidating if he would have had his Sharingan spinning when he did so.

"Oh wait I got it. Your actually Izuna but after Madara viciously stole your eyes you guys did some weird ass jutsu that combined your bodies, I've see it happen two brothers sharing a body and all. I wonder did you kill Madara out of revenge and then tried to follow his stupid plan of making the moon our eye or what ever plan out of guilt? That's it right?"

To Naruto's disappointment it didn't seem to get get a rise out of either of them besides getting Madara to glare, nor did they seem that they would divulge him any more information on the masked man.

"Don't tell me that this is your fleeting attempt to stall for time and to desperately quarrel your own quivering fear of losing all the tiniest spec of disappearing hope you fooled yourself into believing you had?" The masked man asked in the cold almost indifferent, void of all emotional connection lecturing voice he always seemed to use when explaining to him that resisting was useless.

Letting off a laugh Naruto responded "Don't act like you've won already, shouldn't you have realized that I have a tendency to make disasters of your plans forward progress or was it your plan to let me kill Kabuto and then control all the Edo Tensei summons to kill every last one of your Zetsu clones. Let me guess it was also by your own will to let me find a way to steal and seal up all the other Bijuu inside myself?"

"Those are nothing but small obstacles, seeing as once we defeat you we will finally have all of them just as we planed. It matters not whether or not it's the way we expected as in the end the results will still be the same."

Naruto reached to his right hand and removed the glove to expose the hand possessing the Bakuton bloodline hand he was forced to steal from Deidara after his own hand been blown off early in the war.

**XX Flashback XX**

Kurmara had told him that he'd be able to integrate one of arms for Deidara if he could quickly attach it to himself or even with Kurmara's help, he'd be unable to ever use any right arm no matter how much medical attention he could get.

At the time Naruto didn't question the reasoning as he was losing lots of blood and was hysterical the he'd actually be so stupid and let his fucking arm blown off by someone he knew was capable of, but later when thinking about it he thought Kurmara just said that to try and give him a power boost of some kind of way of wanting to give him the greatest chance of not falling under control the the Madara again he mused but whenever he brought it up to Kurmara all the giant fox did was tell him that he did no such thing, and that he was a puny human that needed to worry about other things.

Worst of all he didn't have to lose his arm in the first place. No he just didn't want to expose his secret weapon that he got as he wanted to use it as a Trump card at the very end. Naruto learned from his mistake though and started wearing black goggles with seals covering them to hide and prevent anyone from seeing his eyes as him and Kurmara had accidentally received a set set of eyes or something Kurmara tried to explain it to him once but all he understood was that he still had his normal eyes but when used a concentration of yang chakra it was as if he had the Mangekyo Sharrigan from the Crow containing Shisui's eye that was forced down his throat by Itachi. He knew Itachi didn't intend for it to happen but he was happy as it gave him a better chance against Madara and ended up never telling anyone about it.

The same thing some how ended up happening with Nagato as well when he used that outer path to revive his own life inside of Naruto giving him the Rinnegan which was activated by a mix of both yin and yang chakra. Naruto thought this was great except for the fact he was indisposed for three weeks in the middle of the damn war healing and being put under change to accommodate his horrible yet good luck in helping him get stronger.

Overall between having to learn them and getting Samehada to like/love him and becoming partners after Bee had been captured and he Absorbed the Bijuu he was under the so called Shadow clone training constantly for almost a whole year since he was told he wouldn't be able to use any of the Bijuu's power not only because Madara could possibly control him better because of them but also using more than one of their chakra if even by mistake would rip his body apart releasing them and allowing Madara to recapture all of them.

After that rigorous training regiment he went straight after Kabuto with his half-ass-ed plan to stop the Edo Tensei people and the Zetsu things and turn the war around which amazingly worked mostly.

**XX End Flashback XX**

When Naruto shoved his hand into the pouch on his back side, both Madara and the masked man let out an amused laugh.

"So using your special goggles in an attempt to stop yourself from falling under direct eye contact based Genjutsu and to restrict the amount of your moves are telegraphed along with the inferior techniques involving the Bakuton stole in desperation are supposed to give yourself a chance of beating us here? Don't make me laugh" The masked man spoke condescendingly

'Dammit he's right as long as I keep these goggles on my Sharingan is extremely limited to just observation and coping which is amazing but it means I can't use the Mangekyo jutsu's, because the same seals on my goggles that are protecting me are also stopping me but at least the long the fight draws out the better I can use my eyes as the masked man used it in ways I could never even think of and I doubt Madara will hold back on me either'

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you after all I was kicking your ass if I remember correctly. That intangibility jutsu of yours was been countered by my fathers **Hiraishin no jutsu** continuously unless that was some plan of letting me tire myself out by becoming my punching bag. If that's the case it was failing dismally." Naruto smiled in satisfaction when he seen his muscles tense and glare dagger at him.

Before the masked man could make a rebuttal Madara cleared his throat. "I'm actually surprised your were able to learn an advanced skill, but as you said it was your fathers so he probably just left a manual for you to learn step by step, which shows that even he knew you didn't have a chance against me, and wouldn't be anywhere near as skilled as him." Naruto's muscles tensed as he let a low growl out at the comment "I must say he was very formidable to realize you'd be just as weak and useless as your own mother. I mean ..."

Before he had the chance to continue his remarks Naruto charged at him at full speed while charging a full **Rasengan** in his left arm through his chest which Madara dodged due to his Sharrigan giving him enough ample time to be prepared for the action.

"Don't. You. Dare. TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER" Naruto screamed as keep charging Madara with a **Rasengan** while he was always easily dodged allowing Naruto's **Rasengan** to smash into the dirt created a small dust cloud "Stay still you fucking bastard so I can kill you"

Charging once again with another **Rasengan** Madara stopped and allowed Naruto to thrust his arm through where his chest was only to let him Realize that he'd lost his temper and Madara went into a intangible state and lost sight of the masked man and he was now vulnerable.

"Surely you didn't lose your composure and reason and forget that I'm not your only opponent now did you?"

Naruto could see a slight arrogant smirk flash across Madara's ghostly appearance as he slowly moved a couple feet away as the masked man threw a hand through the back of his chest. He slumped slightly allowing the hand that was through his chest support him and coughed up some blood.

"We can see you pumping your chakra to encase your entire body but it's no use you don't have enough control of your chakra to heal these wounds, plus you know if you use the Bijuu's to help heal yourself, you'll have already lost."

Naruto slowly reached out and lightly tried to push Madara away but it had no real force behind it,he hands were slapped down after his feeble powerless push touched Madara's body.

"It's now just a matter of time. How long do you want to drag this out now." The masked man said in his ear then hummed before finishing. "Why must you always do things in the most difficult way?"

Naruto gritted his teeth then with a sudden yell of '**KATSU**' echoing the clearing, Naruto exploded taking out both of them.

Smiling he let out a breath he'd been unconsciously been holding. 'hahahahaha they fell for a clay clone just because I was encasing it and myself with chakra when I used the replacement. Sometimes the simplest method is the best solution' deactivating his Sharrigan behind his goggles he allowed himself to let out his childish gloating comment.

"How superior is the Uchiha clan now dumb ass" As soon as the words left his mouth he widen his eyes and instinctively leaned to the left but wasn't fast enough as a hand actually was impaled though his lower right shoulder by the same hand that his clone had been.

Madara used** Kamui** to appear directly in front of Naruto as his was mentally cursing for not unwrapping Samehada yet, as that would have not only prevent this it'd help, even the playing field of the amount of chakra usage on both sides. Thankfully with whatever those two did to release Madara from the Edo Tensei meant he no longer had unlimited chakra.

"Your consistent desire to prove that anything your capable of doing will change the results of this fight is becoming repetitive and unappreciative"

Madara moved to position himself so he could stare at where his eyes were behind the goggles. Madara moved his hands to the goggles in order to remove them grabbing the strap at the base on both his temples.

"Now why don't you behave for once" Madara activated the Mangekyo Sharingan ready to force him to sleep, finally able to put an end to his ability to keep fighting "You fought gallantly but in the end you still lost. You can die knowing that you did everything you could but were still unable to compare to the power of the Uchiha clan."

As he started to take off his goggles Naruto closed his eyes and activated the Rinnegan. 'OK maybe I was just a tiny bit to hopeful, believing that they would really fall for that last trick but lets see if at this range with them both being tangible will be able to deal with the Human Path's power. I should at least catch one of them before they realize what happened.'

When Madara see's Naruto's eyes closed while again encasing himself in chakra for no reason since he didn't even have a single clone around, he took it as a sign that he had finally accepted fate and was ready to give up.

"I'm glad you see it our way Naruto, your struggling was useless now open your eyes and this will all be over, you fought hard. In the end peace will still be achieved so you can die happy can you not?"

To Madara's surprise and shock Naruto's hand suddenly shot to and gripped the hand sprouting through him before smirking and opening his eyes displaying his Rinnegan in full power.

"Sorry but theirs a reason why I'm known for never giving up and being the most unpredictable ninja there is" Naruto announced loudly through a strained voice.

Madara jumped backed back a few feet before Naruto could try and grab him as well. The masked man only hearing Naruto's proclaim and seeing Madara quickly creating space ripped his hand out of him swiftly not noticing that the moment his arm left Naruto's body that he had dropped dead showing that the Human's Path laid claim to his soul never allowing him to know what happened.

After the arm had been removed from his body he knew he had finally ended the life of the man he'd been fighting for almost an hour prior to Madara showing up. With hesitation he leaped back just far enough to have the dead masked mans body directly ahead of him and Madara in a straight line of sight.

Naruto felt his body try and give up and dropped to a knee spitting blood off to the side deep in thought 'Fuck Fuck Fuck I was able to deal with one of them but the same trick won't work twice as it won't have the same stunning effect that it did. OK first things first get rid of this body before Madara does some stupid freaky Uchiha elite only jutsu to bring him back, I worked to hard to have to deal with him again. Shit I'm pushing it to much as it is I really need that damn clone to be ready to go into sage mode or I really will lose'

"I guess your unpredictability overflows to that nickname you had earned right before this war started huh? Who would have you would take to being called the Demon Chimera to the extent to steal the Rinnegan, although maybe I shouldn't be surprised after all you stole an arm already." Madara stated now recovered from the surprise of Naruto having the Legendary Doujutsu.

Naruto unstrapped Samehada and laid it down beside him as he was losing his strength and Samehada wasn't the lightest sword by any means. Upon taking it off he leaned forward a little more and used his left hand and braced it on the masked mans dead corpse to keep balance still glaring at Madara.

"If your trying to check if he's dead the answer is yes, there isn't a skill that can avoid the inevitable fate of having the Human Path's Soul Removal preformed on them." Madara spoke harshly while looking at Naruto hard reevaluating what he had previously thought about him.

Naruto grinned showing that his mouth was bloody and that it had smeared on his teeth while getting a syrupy look to it proving using his chakra to try and clot it or thicken his blood was working to some level.

"hehe I told you before that it didn't matter how much better or stronger you were I'd still wouldn't lose because unlike you I possess the will of fire." He spat out some more blood.

Suddenly a small puff of smoke engulfed the corpse that Naruto's hand had been on. When the smoke clear Naruto's hand was on the ground instead of the dead body.

Amused at the display Madara asked "Was the fact that you were going to seal his body into that small storage seal you placed in your hand as you took your sword off your back supposed to be a secret? Well it's not and honestly I'm disappointed that you didn't try and use that swords ability to harvest what chakra was left in his dead corpse to use yourself but I guess you have a hard time thinking with the amount of blood you've lost or is it that when I defeat you, you at least want to die knowing you were able to take one of us with you?"

"Shut up" Naruto growled out "You keep taking about how your going defeat me, but all I've seen you do is to try your own failed plan after failed plan, and you know what? I'm still here kicking so why don't you actually do something I mean seriously can you actually even fight anymore or did Hashirama Senju's ass beating teach you that you that your so weak, you have to win before actually fighting otherwise you can't beat anyone?"

"My mind isn't weak enough to be clouded by your foolish attempts to goad me into making a mistake. So how helpful do you believe your sword will be against me? Even someone with your level of intelligence should realize that I won't ever be tangible long enough or at anytime that will allow it to siphon my chakra?" Madara was still waiting patiently watching the spectacle of the Kyuubi brat struggling just to stay awake with a calculating eye. "I won't even be forced to fight you you'll pass out soon even with your so called Will of Fire you were unable to win."

"Samehada I won't lose after coming this far take what chakra you have to and lend me your strength I'll make sure that by the end of the day you'll be able to devour all his chakra you can take it's a promise of a life time so please just help me for this fight girl" Naruto spoke to the sword quietly and sincerely as he loosened the wrapping restricting her growth.

Samehada slowly ate a small amount of Naruto's chakra making the scales becoming a little more prominent, coming to a stop when the Rinnegan faded out of Naruto's eyes.

Shaking his Madara couldn't believe that even in his current state he was still willing to give his chakra to the sword as he was bleeding to death making promises that he couldn't keep.

"You shouldn't lie to your sword you know. Look at yourself you won't even be able to swing the blade now, not to mention even if you were in perfect condition, would you be able to keep that promise. This is really pathetic at one point I honestly believed that since your, your fathers son, you might actually be able to fight me and force me to take you somewhat serious"

Hearing a small purr from the sword responded softly "Don't give me that Samehada I won't lose here I don't need that chakra." another slightly longer purr "You let me deal with that, you just bring your appetite when I put you through his body letting you eat all his chakra you can."

Naruto closed his eyes and attempted to get up only to falter barely catch himself. Madara had enough of his rambling and took the fan that was engraved with his clans symbols off his back and charged preparing to knock him out.

'This can't be the end. So what if he's faster, stronger, smarter, more experienced, and overall more powerful than I am. I've fought people like that all the time. If I lose here everything I've been fighting for will be for nothing. Everyone is counting on me I can't let them down dammit. Please Lady Luck give me just a little help here, you know I love you more than anyone. I promise if you help me here we'll have a nice big wedding after I die so please, love help me with this one just a little bit.'

Naruto could feel Samehada nagging him like always that he needed to stop relying on his self proclaimed mutual love of a higher being, as well as warning him that Madara was closing in and needed to act now if he was going to do something.

Thinking as fast as possible about everything he might be able to do 'AHHH I need more chakra and time why does this have to happen to me why can't...wait what was that...there was something he could feel pulling and nudging in the back of his mind...It couldn't be the Hiraishin no jutsu seal he didn't even have close to enough chakra to preform it now...what the hell could it be, did he forget something?' Sudden a foxy smirk plaster itself across his face 'OH yea I forgot... seems like when I die I'm going to get married...hehe but first to show this prick that I should never be underestimated...EVER.'

Madara swung his fan at Naruto's head. Seeing his fan connect and sent him flying through the woods eventually hearing the crash he chased after him to collect his prize that he'd wait for so long to get his hands on tying all his loose ends together and having his plan finally become reality.

When he entered the area where Naruto crashed he was taken back. There where he should have found a young man passed out and maimed barely alive waiting for him to take everything he'd worked so hard for was Naruto standing tall with orange outlining the outside of his eyes with rectangle pupils showing the tale tale signs that he entered into his Toad Sage Mode with his sword swung over his left shoulder purring loud and contently.

"How were you able to enter that? I made sure we were able to destroy all the clones you had running around before I even got here and the only clone you made since I showed up was the clay clone that you made in the that dust cloud your **Rasengan** cause and you used it to try and kill us. I also know you didn't gather nature chakra when you your stalling for time I was monitoring you closely so that this exact situation wouldn't happen." Madara was furiously thinking of when or how he was able to get create one without him knowing.

Displaying his trade mark smile Naruto decided to chastise Madara seeing as it was rare to unnerve the undying zombie thing he had became.

"I really don't have the time to waste talking to someone who even with the Sharrigan is to blind to see me make a simple clone" With that said Naruto jumped and made to slash Madara.

Not willing to let that monstrous sword get close enough to him to allow it to siphon his chakra he evaded to the left. Madara mind was still racing dodging numerous strikes and slashes that was being thrown at him while never letting Naruto out of his sight for a second. He kept playing over and over everything that happened in the fight so far which was less of a fight and more of the brat struggling, but still couldn't pinpoint when he could have missed him summoning a clone and he needed to figure out so that he could prevent it from keep happening or this fight would never end.

'Samehada you should be eating and storing as much of the chakra as you can until I'm able to get the perfect opportunity that he can't avoid me gutting him with you.' getting a purr in confirmation he kept attacking Madara in vain.

"That's it" Stopping his attacks he stuck Samehada into the ground preforming the **Tajuu Kage Bushin **creating hundreds of clones that immediately went and preformed** Rasen Chou Tarengan t**hat encompassed all it's surroundings destroying all the tree's and themselves in the process leaving only a giant waste land in it's wake forcing Madara to be come intangible to avoid getting caught up in the attack. Quickly going through a long set of hand seals Naruto yelled **Suiton:Baku Suishouha ** upon completion,allowing a small torrent of water flow from his mouth throughout the clearing.

"That was anti-climatic theirs not even half an inch of water covering this small area. After you went through all that trouble to make the clearing larger" Madara was trying to figure out why he'd use that particular jutsu if he was only able to create such a small amount of water while trying to goad Naruto into making a mistake.

Without acknowledging Madara even speaking, started on another set of seals calling out **Doton:Yumi Numa **allowing the earth soak up the recently spilled water creating a deep and thick swampy environment. Naruto grabbed Samehada out of the swamp before she could sink and put her on his back.

Madara's eyes widen in realization "You were encasing your body with chakra in our fight earlier. At first I thought you were just trying to reenforce your body but that's not the real reason was it?" When Naruto glared at him giving Madara all he needed to know his theory was correct.

"I should have known instantly why you were doing it, I guess it goes to prove that I underestimated you to much seeing as you learned that trick from Kisame didn't you? Hiding your a clone inside Samehada and constantly let your chakra flare and encase your body so to let it go undetected was rather smart but now that I know how I you were able to do so, I can fight you seriously"

A quick use of** Kamui** combined with a stream of **Amaterasu** engulfing the place Naruto was standing.

"hmm that was a fast **Doton**** :****Dochuu Senkou. **So making this swamp had been more than just trying to make me waste quite a bit chakra staying above the ground I see."

"Even you'll be using a lot to keep your head above the surface while it takes next to nothing for me while in sage mode. How long are you able to stay intangible? That's really chakra taxing from what I seen old man." Naruto hoped that he could force Madara to use all the chakra possible while he had limitless for a limited time.

"Yes I had almost let it slip my mind that you have the Rinnegan. I'm surprised that your not using it now, but I guess there is always weakness and drawbacks you trade off for anything to a power boost. You should feel proud I know that I can't afford not to fight you with all my power, there won't be anymore underestimating you. Using the Rinnegan against you won't effect you nor will using the Mokuton work properly while your using Nature Chakra."

"Does that mean your going to fight or talk some more I'm getting impatient, not everyone can waste a 100 years just to to watch there life's work slip out of there reach so come on and bring it already" Naruto created 200 **Kage Bushin** that littered the outsides of the clearing.

"I'd say that mouth of yours was going to get you in trouble someday but you won't live long enough for you to take the advice to heart"

With that being said Madara flared in preparation for something that Naruto didn't seem to be willing to wait to see, as every other clone went through the exact same set of seals and in unison belted out **Doton: Doryuudan** creating a ring of mud dragon heads that started spewing constant projectile of mud at Madara.

Madara quickly understood that Naruto using sage mode could quite possibly keep the mud projectiles constant for as long as as he could stay intangible, not that it mattered since he was already done gathering the chakra needed for what he planned anyways. He formed a complete **Susanoo** just in time to block the projectiles.

"It doesn't matter how much mud you shoot at me there's nothing that can cause me harm while **Susanoo** protects me" Came the arrogant calm voice of Madara from inside the skeleton.

Even before he declared that the shadow clones that weren't keeping the the **Doryuudan's **active had been prepared the **Senpou:Chou Oodama** and made a b-line to the **Susanoo **avoiding the other clones jutsu before jumping into the air making a downward impact while the ghostly warrior swung his sword around wildly destroying many of the onslaught the clones where providing.

Madara took note the vague surrounding change that had been taking place since the barrage of mud from the dragon were spitting and noticed something that most others would overlook and quickly became intangible as he watched his **Susanoo** slowly sink fully into the swamp as he canceled it after 11 minutes, when the seemingly endless attack came to a halt signaling that Naruto's Nature chakra had finally ran out.

After a quick check over the area closed his eyes and preformed a **Kamui** that took him to a clearing a fair distance away materializing on a tree branch.

Naruto whirled around in shock and looked up to where the oldest and last scion of the Uchiha clan. "What are you doing, running away? After you went so far as to promise your sword to let it kill me and everything." Madara spoke as he jumped down to the ground staring at Naruto.

"I thought I'd be far enough away to escape your sensory range or at least far enough to buy me time to renter sage mode but there goes my wishful thinking you keep feeling the need to stomp on" Naruto tried his best to hide just how spent he was on after coming out of Sage Mode, and Samehada's chakra wouldn't help right now since without being able to meditate he'd turn to stone since all she had was nature chakra at the moment.

"Don't sell yourself so short, I was lucky not to be sank into your swamp with **Susanoo** as it would have drained my chakra dry until I died. Using your Sage Mode to draw all the chakra that came into contact with the swamp forcing nature itself to absorb all excess chakra it could mainly mine through my water walking technique and **Susanoo** was quite genius of you most people wouldn't have noticed" It was one of the first times Naruto remembered having him give a honest compliment.

"hehe I thought so as well I was hoping you'd let yourself sink in for at least a little bit before you caught on, but I guess Hashirama Senju considered you a rival in power for a good reason. Truthful I'm rather proud though by doing that I was able to force you to use **Izanagi** if the fact you only have one eye open is any indication, I'm going to go out on a limb and say you'll decline my request to have 5-10 minutes of alone time so I can gather enough Nature chakra again right?"

"Your assumptions are correct even I'll be pressed to fight you in that state." Madara raised his eyebrow after some thought and cautiously questioned "You've got me curious though how do you know of Izanagi?"

Naruto allowed a smile to grace his face "You already know how I know of all your skills so why ask?"

Giving him a nodded his head at the confirmation "I truly didn't give you the credit you deserved. Not only were you able to hide your Rinnegan from everyone but had enough control of the Human Path to remove a soul from just there arm instead of there head, your control far surpasses Nagato's"

"That's not true just the Human Path my other Path's aren't nearly as good I focused on it as much as possible in order to beat Kabuto and thought in doing so you'd be out of the picture as well but it seemed as though you took care of that vulnerability before I could capitalize on it. On a higher note though I did find out who the masked man was although it was kinda disappointing in the end" Naruto said in a rather disappointing tone.

"I figured as much"

With that Madara blazed through some seals sprouting out tree's that were able to rip and gouge Naruto's left side and legs before he was able to act accordingly leaving his left arm bloody, broken, and useless. His side and legs now sported large gashes from where the tree's tried to rapidly grow through. The worst part about this for him though was that thanks to the jutsu Samehada had been ripped away from him and was currently out of sight.

Naruto cursed in pain dropping to a knee. "I thought we were having a polite conversation what the hell was that for?"

"Don't insult me, did you think I wouldn't see your sword slowly feed you the nature chakra it contained? Knowing that I don't have the luxury of flat out killing you is allowing you to make very poor choices"

"I really didn't want to have to resort to this as I'm not sure if I'll die as well and it isn't something I can just test but I don't have any other option if I want to win" saying this remark gained even more of Madara's attention then he already had if possible.

"You still have a trump card that you think will allow you to win? I'm beginning to see just how resourceful you can be with the amount of contingency plans to win you seem to have."

Suddenly a puff of chakra smoke alerted Madara that Sakumo Hatake appeared beside Naruto with the tale tale sign of being brought back to life via **Edo Tensei**. Madara was slightly perplexed at the evident choice in Naruto's contingency plan.

"I had expected more. Sakumo was a great ninja but he was even below what you are now so why choose to summon him?"

"It was a matter of him being the closest, not of skill, although I would think you'd learn not to underestimate someone by now"

"Your right but seeing as it was a matter of him being closest not that of power to do intend to just throw your undead soldiers at me in hope that eventually you'll win?"

Naruto gave a thoughtful look before looking away and asked a question seeming to himself more than Madara.

"I've been wondering if making one of the **Edo Tensei** revived soul use the **Shiki Fujin.**Would it take my own soul or just theirs? Even possibly both, hmm not that it matter since were going to find out huh."

Realizing what Naruto intended to he quickly used **Kamui** to get over to Sakumo and released Amaterasu on his body while kicking Naruto in the side into a tree with a loud thud before using a sealing method to rendering Sakumo useless. Turning his attention back toward Naruto he was forced to use another **Kamui** to avoid a **Rasengan** through the chest.

He had used the **Kamui** only to reappear starring into a set of Mangekyo Sharrigan with a four-point windmill design. Suddenly detecting danger he readied his body only to stop knowing that doing anything would be done so in vain as this an unavoidable outcome at this point. Madara suddenly felt Samehada shred it's way through his chest missing the vital organs to the point to ensure a painful death of either blood loss or lethal chakra exhaustion.

Now that the sword was in him his brain was crawling with questions. Why had this been unavoidable, couldn't becoming intangible or even another quick Kamui been enough? How did Naruto have the Mangekyo Sharrigan, and Shisui's Sharrigan at that? How did he know where he would **Kamui** to there was just question swimming everywhere in his head. He knew that now there wasn't an option though, as that damn sword would consume any and all chakra he tried to mold to do anything, all he had now was to wait for his death.

Even with all his questions he was only able to voice a single word shakily. "How?"

"How was I able to make yourself believe that there was nothing you could do to prevent what happened? If that's what you want to know then you don't have to look any farther than my eyes." he said coldly

The single eye Madara possessed that could open looked at Naruto disbelieving as he understood what he just meant, as he seen the Mangekyo fade into the normal Sharrigan in his eyes. The fearful **Kotoamatsukami** had been used on him and worked perfectly without him expecting a thing twisting his very thoughts to that which the user wanted just like he was supposed to. That was one of thee most covenant jutsu's any Mangekyo user could have.

"Or did you what to know how I was able to locate you and arrive before you could even completely materialize?" Naruto's heartless stare saw Madara's eye groggily twitch as if begging for the knowledge in his last moments of life, to which Naruto obliged simply stating "**Hiraishin no jutsu**,. Your **Kamui** is superior in ways such as not having to tag a place, person, or object, but since I already tagged you I was able to instantly teleport to where you were to materialize before you actually were able to finish materializing. There is nothing on this earth faster than the **Hiraishin no jutsu**"

Madara coughed up blood that that was clogging his own throat, trying to ask when but only coming out in low murmuring gurgle sounds barely audible.

"Nod if you are asking when I was able to mark you ,because I'm really looking forward to telling you"

After a small inclination of his head Naruto gave a smile showing he was enjoying this, while finally understanding why people loved to Monolog when they felt they were in total control.

"I never did" Naruto was so happy he had the Sharrigan active so that he could always remember the pure look of total loss and confusion that was on his face "My clay clone did. You were only half right earlier when you said I was encasing my body to hide my clone inside of Samehada. The clone encased himself in chakra to try and tag you which you allowed to because you let your guard down in your own arrogance, you failed to look under the underneath. I couldn't use it earlier because of the chakra requirement and honestly I don't think I could use it again until I rest. Just like everything else, unlike you I was willing to risk everything including my life to fight for my belief and that why just like you did against the first Hokage you lost to me."

Naruto heard a slight purr before grinning "Samehada says that it was insulting calling her a sword as if she was a mere object, and she's enjoys eating all your tainted chakra in retribution." after a small laugh he spoke to Samehada "I told you that this would happen so why are you surprised I pulled it off?"

Madara couldn't believe it all his hard work was for nothing. The **Rasengan** he avoided that turned into his downfall wouldn't have been fatal if he had taken it. Did he really lose because he wasn't willing to risk his life? As the blackness started creeping into sight from the corner of his eye he decided that he'd throw away his clans pride not to lose here to this man and that damn sword.

Samehada suddenly alerted Naruto something was wrong Madara had just rushed any and all chakra he had to his left eye but whats more his body felt different now than it had a second ago for some reason. Naruto's eyes darted all over his body watching as Madara's body become... well became something that seemed to be left behind by his entire chakra network, what was happening? Was this how the Eternal Mangekyo Sharrigan reacted when dying?

'No, This isn't supposed to be happening, he's using **Izanagi** to try and become a chakra construct like the Buji. He is really trying to defy death even more than he already has, I can't let this happen or there won't ever be true peace'

With a plan made on the fly he told Samehada to keep doing what she was. while he sacrificed his own right eye to use **Izanagi** to force Madara's soul to stay in his body and simultaneously using the Preta Path to Absorb all the chakra that he had been using to make his construct body.

Feeling his own **Izanagi** fight Madara's was overwhelming somehow even while dying Madara was over powering him with the density of his chakra. He was losing and would lose at this rate so he called out.

"Samehada feed me your chakra I need more. I need all I can get he's overpowering me please Samehada I know you finally got the chance to eat him and I'm taking it away but I need it" He could feel her worry for him as she fed him chakra in compliance to his request.

Feeling that even with Samehada's Chakra boost he'd lose he called out to Kurmara to help him since Madara's could no longer use his eyes to control him. Without warning Naruto's vision went pitch black and he woke up need deep in water in a familiar sewer.

'Crap did he trick me?' Feeling Madara's chakra inside of mind he panicked dashed to where the Bijuu's were being kept.

When he got to the cage he noticed all the Bijuu at the front of the bars looking at him. Before turning there attention a corner covered in shadow. Madara slowly stepped out from the said corner with both his Mangekyo Sharrigan blazing.

"What how the hell are your eyes opened I know your using the Senju cells to help reopen your eyes and increase your stamina but to be able to recover both in less than 10 minutes is bullshit. Why did you need the Bijuu if you could constantly use **Izanagi** you could have already completed your plan before I was even born!" Naruto desperately accused.

Madara kept his eyes glued to Naruto who was staring back at him. Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out he turned his attention to the Buji. Seeing this Naruto rushed between them skidding to a stop.

Raising his arms as if to take up more area to shield the Bijuu more from Madara "I don't care if can fight forever without losing I won't allow your to enslave them as long as I can still breath" Yelled in anger as his left eye went back to the full force of his four-point Mangekyo Sharingan. "I still have one more chance to use **Kotoamatsukami** and even another **Izanagi** that you damn well better believe I'll use if I have to in order to protect them."

"You've won Naruto he can't harm us anymore so you don't have to strain yourself anymore" Came a deep familiar voice behind him letting him know it was Kurmara that spoke.

"The Kyuubi is correct that I am no longer capable of harming or controlling them." At Naruto's narrowed eye he elaborated "This is a side effect of our chakra manifesting and the clashing **Izanagi** combined with you using the Preta Path ability to absorb both jutsu's. It was unexpected that you'd try and absorb both at the same time I planned on either overpowering your Izanagi you'd use to try and keep me together or uses the excess chakra from the chakra construct with the Senju cells to re-open one of my eyes and escape and wait to heal and fight later when I had both eyes and you would still be with only one." Madara said as lecturing himself for not expecting it.

"So I really did it this time, not just hopeful thinking?" Seeing Madara's blank stare he smiled and jumped in the air with his hand raised. "Hell yea Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the Demonic Chimera Once again prevails. Once again women all around to world can go to bed knowing the man of there dreams is still alive and unstoppable hahaha..." striking a thinking pose he adds "Although they might be crushed to find that the day I die I'll be marrying Lady Luck"

The Buji sweat dropped at this. Madara just shook his head not believing the drastic changes in Naruto's personality since he disappeared with the Jiraiya those years ago or that this is what he lost to.

Kurmara asked a question he often got into argument with Naruto about "Remind me once again how your not a pervert like your late sensei?"

Turning around and point at the fox and talking loudly "Don't start that again. I have way more game than the pervy sage could ever dream of."

Kurmara rolled his eyes. Seeing Naruto and the Kyuubi about to continue there little debate Madara coughed to catch there attention seeing as there where things he needed to do and didn't have much time left.

"We've already realized your only going to be here for a short amount of time" Kurmara said as the Representative of the Bijuu's as they had to always focus contain all the chakra all the time so not to kill Naruto until he was able to free them. "So say what you have to before your no longer in the plane of existence pathetic human."

Naruto nodded at that before hearing Madara "As I was saying you have indeed beat me and stopped any chance of my plan ever succeeding as I'll no longer exist as soon as the chakra your absorbing is complete like the Kyuubi said"

"I know I'm so happy now the world will have true peace and not a fake illusion of one" Naruto couldn't help but make the cheap jab at the old man.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that" Seeing Naruto's entire demeanor change brought a smile to his face "The simple fact that you were able to beat me almost assures that your peace is impossible."

"What are you talking about you bastard everyone is fighting together and on the same side already with you gone there will be no need for anyone to fight anymore"

"Such a naive way of thinking I almost forget that your only 17 and haven't been exposed to the truths of human nature"

Kurmara's voice growled out interrupting Madara "You've already lost just shut up and die in silence"

"See Naruto even the Bijuu's know what I'm talking about"

Turning to look at the Bijuu when he went to look each in the eye they didn't meet his eye but instead turned there head or looked down ashamed. "Guys?" he asked in a quite almost scarred voice.

"Naruto" Naruto turned back to Madara confused "You single handily defeated me. Someone that was able to fight and win against the five strongest world leaders by himself" Seeing he still didn't understand he went on "You've not only becoming the single strongest thing to grace the Elemental Nations you've also tamed all the Bijuu and when everyone finds out, which they will that you have both the Rinnegan and the Sharrigan what do you think there going to do?"

Seeing that he still didn't understand Kurmara said one sentence that shook Naruto's view on the world "They'll fear you kit because it's human nature to fear the unknown and power, you are the pinnacle of both now."

"Why? I did this all for them why wouldn't they just see me as a hero? I don't want to be cause everyone to live in fear, if that happens it'll do nothing but create more animosity and war and there wont be peace." he yelled in desperation.

Seeing Kurmara give him a sad look he feel to his knees staring down at his hands in defeat. "After everything I sacrificed so that no one would have to live in fear your telling me that I've done the exact opposite" Naruto had tears streaming down his face as he felt cold reality hit him.

"You could have become a hero and achieved peace if you'd have died while taking me out in the process but that is no longer possible for you" Madara might have lost but he still didn't want to see someone that beat him come out unharmed even if it was just mentally.

Naruto stopped and looked to Madara quickly before hearing Kurmara respond as if hearing his thoughts.

"No sacrificing yourself now would also be useless as it'd release us and create a war of everyone trying to control our power again. I'm sorry." Feeling lost again Naruto looked up at Madara in the middle the speech.

"That's why you didn't say I won, you agreed you were going to die and couldn't harm them or anything but never said I had won this is why." It was a statement not a question "Everyone already knew it but me... I seen the Kages and everyone else look at me with hope when I left to confront you as they went to deal with what was left of the Zetsu's. I know they all hoped I would really win sincerely but they're was something else as well, I thought they had fear I'd fail but that wasn't it. They had already began to fear me just like when I was a kid" New tears started to stream down his face as he finally cam to terms it.

"What's more is now that you are taking all my chakra whats going to happen to you? I know you didn't steal Shisui's eyes as it'd be impossible, the one with Danzo was lost forever. Itachi could have given you his left one via that crow he had but you have them in both sockets. My theory is you some how replicated it by absorbing it's chakra, which would also explain how you got the Rinnegan, I didn't figure it out till you used the Sharingan but that's how you did it right?"

The defeated Naruto gave a dull reply "Whats your point"

Madara rather enjoyed that he was going to possibly push Naruto to become unstable "Well is the same thing going to happen with me?" Naruto's entire body froze and then started to shake "How is it going to feel becoming immortal and knowing that your mere existence alone will never allow the peace you kept claim to fight for happen?"

"That enough Madara. It doesn't matter if it's in human nature to or not Naruto is capable of over coming anything" Kurmara roared

Naruto suddenly stop shaking and started laughing before slowly standing up and wiped to tears from his face. "Both of you are wrong" The simple statement got everyone's attention

"How do you figure we're wrong" said Madara dripping in condescension

"I can still sacrifice myself becoming a hero without starting a war over them trying to capture the Bijuu as they won't have anything to fight for" He said in determination

"I didn't think you had it in you to betray the Bijuu but even then it's only a matter of time before they come back."

"No. You've created a pocket of dimension that was able to sustain chakra before I could do the same."

"It might sustain chakra but it'd kill you as it'll only keep and replenish nature chakra. So unless you plan to be in Sage Mode till the end of time which your body, even if immortal couldn't take and they'd be released upon the earth again so the points moot."

"Who said I'd ever try and live there?" The ijuu and Madara not understanding gave him dumb looks. "The Bijuu are made of nature chakra all I have to do it create one large enough for them, and I could use another Izanagi to create enough chakra in there to let the Bijuu live peaceful forever. Without me or them here they'll both can live happy" Ending with a one-eyed grin he stunned everyone.

Madara fades into nothing before Kurmara spoke up "Kit do even know what the consequence's of such actions could have on the entire elemental nations?"

"I don't care! You know as well as I do that they're won't ever be peace for you or us if I don't do this, and maybe your right it's in human nature to always create war and never be in peace but I'm going to try my very best." Naruto put his head down allowing his bangs to cover his eyes then spoke in a soft tone "At the very least I'll give you guys the chance to have peace. There is nothing left for me in this world anyways I've lost everything gaining power to save everyone. Madara was right they fear me I know they do, even the people that loved and cared for me. I know they still care but I can't live with them knowing every time I look into there eyes that they fear me."

Kurmara gave a look of sorrow to Naruto "For what its worth I'm sorry for all the trouble we've caused kit"

Naruto chortled "You kidding me? With you constantly healing my body I've done what other men could only dream of" Putin his hands on his hips sticking a pose and looking to the side in a distance while puffing out his chest " I've gained a body women can only worship and beg to spend a single night with"

Kurmara and the other bijuu sweat dropped at that " You've taken far to much after that perverted sensei of yours. Your just lucky your more charming that that man or no woman would like you without you paying them, just like him"

"Oh shut up I'm nothing like that lowlife pervert! I might appreciate the female body as much as him but I don't go peeping, and groping ever girl I can. I respect them, I just kinda like flirting a lot. I understand why girls do it all the time it's fun to get them flustered an all"

"So are you really going to do this? It could become awful lonely after you do this you know. There won't be anyone you know alive left when your done that you can be with."

"You know you should watch yourself or I might think you care about me" Seeing the giant fox scoff at the remark he smirked "Besides I won't be alone I'll have all the company I need between Samehada and Kubikiribocho cause I don't care what you or everyone else says I'm still convinced Kubikiribocho is just as alive as Samehada I just haven't found how to talk to her yet"

"You know the way you consider inanimate objects females and show them compassion is almost as retarded as your belief that Lady luck is real, furthermore that shes in love with you. You do know that right kit?"

"hmmp Jealousy is unbecoming of you"

Rolling his eyes at the puny human's stubbornness in believing in stupid assumptions that had no basis. Seriously the kit could show amazing amounts of intelligence and creativity making elaborate plans like the one on Madara and then they're other times he was like a small child whining and throwing a tantrums about his imaginary friends it was irritating.

"So where exactly are you going to go to do this? You know it'll take some time to get used to the new chakra your going to have and your control is going to suck till you get it under control. You left the Toad contract with that small flesh bag and erased your contract with them so you can't train it there either"

"Hey I had a damn good reason for leaving it there and canceling it and you know it" Naruto was glaring at the unamused fox "And for your Information I plan to use my **Kage Bushin** training method till I collapse constantly to get control again. Then when I'm done and after I seal you guys away in your own oasis I'll use the third level of the **Hiraishin no jutsu** to create a time pocket to the future. When I get there I won't be the same person I was though"pausing before getting a solemn look "I honestly hate that I'm doing this, I'm giving up everything I cared about just for a hope that I'll be doing something good. When I get to the future I'm not going to do that again. I'll look for my own happiness, even if everyone ends up hating me and calling me a villain. It's selfish I know but I feel I earned it...I just hope I don't die of old age somehow using the third level."

"Die? Your immortal why would you be concerned about dying?"

"Wow your superior amazing super intellect is astounding no wonder your so great" Kyuubi was glaring daggers at the obvious amounts of sarcasm that he said that with "Madara was immortal as well yet he died came back to life then I killed him, then theirs that Hidan guy or Sasori, hey what about Kazuku and Orochimarau."

"Alright I get your point but what are you scared of chakra exhaustion or something? What in the hell can kill you?"

"Aging I wouldn't put it past Kami in a jealous fit of envy of mine and Lady Lucks love to make me become an immortal 112 year old wrinkly old man . Kami can be spiteful you know" Naruto left right after saying that and he was happy he avoided Kurmara lecturing him how his love interest was a lie.

Naruto had disappeared leading everyone to believe he had died while taking out Madara in the fight eight months ago. He had left to find a place he could train his newly acquired skills and fine tune his chakra control before attempting to create a pocket dimension for the bijuu. Taming the senju cells in his body took almost two entire months of abused shadow clone training to do, and he had known how to do it via Madara and fake Madara's memories. He was very happy he didn't have to do that from scratch or he'd never of figured it out.

At the end of his training period he was extremely pleased with the results. He finally mastered all the path ability's of the Rinnegan. He was sufficient in all the elements, except fire which confused him. He could use sub-elements with fire as a base really well but just fire chakra by itself, it took twelve times the normal amount of chakra for only decent results it irked him to no end. He didn't dare try and master all the elements though he didn't want to waste the time. Maybe some other time if he got bored and wanted to do so for a few decades.

His new Sharingan looked better than he thought it was his normal Mangekyo one but a small version of Madara's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan at the pupil but a thin blue line circled the outside separated the two, his theory was it looked like so because his Sharrigan overpowered Madara's Sharingan during the **Izanagi **and his own eye became a buffer of some sort. It also enhanced his eye techniques.

He also no longer had a mouth on his hand. He had designed a seal to allow him to activate and deactivate with chakra like a living sealing scroll of sorts. Although no matter how hard he tried he couldn't make the seal invisible so it looked like a giant tattoo.

The place that truly amazed him though was his medical skill. Now it was still no where near godly but it was better that waiting for it to heal naturally by far. He had tried and worked so hard to gain as much as possible because he was sure that after the bijuu were gone his regenerative powers would at the very least plummet if not vanish and he needed to take care of himself who knew what the future had in store for him, he had been right about that as well they took a vertical nose dive.

He had thought when he sealed all the Bijuu away he could go get ready to use the third level of the Hiraishin but kami had decided to intervene and took something he valued more than the Bijuu's peace. Had he known the price he would have wandered to world for eternity having them sealed in him.

At the end of the sealing process his body started to erode into nature chakra. The influx of chakra was to much for him to handle himself. Naruto never imagined when creating chakra even with **Izanagi** it cam from a source. It had started to build within him then transfer over to the new dimension. The only thing that saved him was Samehada had done her sword crawl over to him and felt the pain and combined with him becoming the median with her powers but even so it took its toll.

Samehada didn't give him the shark-like features she normal did for the process but instead, she en-lined and enforced his entire chakra network making sure he could handle the influx. It cost her the ability to ever reemerge from Naruto. She'd always be in his chakra network for his entire life.

Naruto immediately after finishing thought she had died and cried, screamed, cursed everything for two days. It wasn't till he tried to meditate that he found out. He'd been planning to get control of his chakra once again and put a memory block on himself. It was then that every once in awhile he could feel a twinge in his chakra, not one that lost control it was more like a feeling. Samehada had survived to live on in Naruto living forever feeling everything that he would feel forever.

After coming to terms he sealed Kubikiribocho into his body, dressed in the most obscure cloak he could he used the level of **Hiraishin** no jutsu he dad had only dreamed of. The complete true pinnacle of Space-time jutsu, the third level. Black lines encompassed his whole being and then he disappeared.


	2. Lady Luck Answers Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sekirei**

**Present day 2020**

Naruto was walking aimlessly and bored around Tokyo wearing a pair of white sneakers, blue jeans and an orange hooded sweater with both hands inside the pouch on the front of the said sweater. He actually contemplated reverse engineering the Hiraishin no jutsu's third level just to go back to his time so that he wouldn't be bored. Seriously how had things become so mundane?

It had been almost three years since he arrived here. It had taken almost a full year before he was able to blend in with everyone. He ended up stealing to get by, now Naruto never resorted to stealing from innocent people but, ended up stealing from drug lords. That and gambling got him by, which he considered stealing since the chances of him losing was non existent. He originally planned to steal from rich people or a bank but decided that he didn't want there to be an investigation just encase he got caught somehow.

After that first year though things went smoothly he guessed. Money wasn't really an object for him, he wasn't rich by any means he just didn't blow money needlessly. Still he hadn't made any friends but that was more him not trying, since he didn't want to become attached to anything or anyone he found yet.

He had let his hormones take control the second year and was well for lack of better term experienced. It took a while for him to get over that and decided not to sleep with another girl unless he had genuine feelings for them after he came to realize something that had scared him about mindlessly sleeping around and it wasn't about STD's or becoming a father either.

When he found out the environmental difference between his time and this ones he always wondered if it was a result of the Bijuu not existing here anymore. Every living thing still had chakra but the nature chakra seemed...thinner, less potent and the people now days made the civilians of his time look like kages in comparison in chakra development, seriously he didn't understand how people could just get used to not using there power till it had diminished or been forgotten.

All things said he felt more alone and isolated now than ever. Oh he still had people skills and was semi-social but he was also a ghost at the same time. He'd go to bars talk with people that he' wouldn't ever see again and sometimes went to a party. There were a few good things though, like finding out about cell phones, they were amazing, he had nine different ramen bars number in his phone. He often call ahead and was able to eat as soon as he got there or have it delivered to him, it was fantastic no waiting three minutes for ramen anymore for him.

All in all it wasn't that bad, there just wasn't that feeling of excitement he was used to. Kami did this to him he knew it. She was up there and was like hmm how can I make his life more drool and then did exactly that. Ahh it was infuriating he wished anything would happen to break the dull sensation that was now his life.

He walked by a subway station then suddenly he sensed danger, a quick glance around he saw nothing that should make him feel like there was an immediate threat which confused him.

"Watch out below" he heard a feminine voice from above.

Instead of doing that Naruto did what every instinct in his body told him to do. He looked up "huh" escaped his mouth.

A girl had just crash landed on top of him. Naruto was smashed into the ground, even though he seen the hit coming right before it landed, he didn't move and was paying for it. Groggily shaking his head he opened his eyes to find himself staring point blank at a pair of white panty's.

"I should have known that was to far of a jump" said the girl that landed on him as she was also regaining her barrings and rubbing the back of her head. Finally looking down at him she slowly got up "Oh hey thank you for catching me" She said while giving a innocent smile.

Naruto started to stand as soon as the woman wearing a white gi and red skirt got off him. "Oh its okay" he said sheepishly while popped his neck. He looked up trying to figure out where she could have jumped from that people these days would jump from and couldn't see anything normal people would even think about doing now days.

His eyes widened quickly he sensed something again, before he could investigate the girl that landed on him pulled him a few feet away to avoid a lighting punch delivered where they were standing a second ago.

"Dammit stop moving" The source of said strike yelled. It looked like a pair of twin bondage looking girls that threw the lighting strike.

'What the hell is going on? Those were definitely punches enhanced by lightening chakra or at least something similar whats going on people aren't capable of such feats anymore' thought Naruto as he was looking at the girls as if trying to somehow will the answers to himself.

"I'm sorry I'm not ready to fight yet please wait" Came the voice of the girl that landed on him.

"What makes you think we care?" said one of the twins and she seemed irritated "Come on Hikari lets get them"

"Like you can talk Hibiki, your the one that missed your strike maybe you should aim better" recoiled the now identified twins.

"I think she means that she wants to wait tell she can find her Ashikabi before fighting" When Naruto turned he head to see the unknown newcomer, he noted that he had a striking resemblance to Kakashi with the hair color and mask. Which made him laugh inwardly that Kakashi would stop reading his porn long enough to try and reproduce.

He felt the girls grip tightening on his arm before "I am sorry just please wait a while longer till I find him." spoke the girl before dragging Naruto away quickly, who was still in shock trying to find out where these people have been hiding from him for the last three years.

"Like hell where just let you get away like that" Screamed the twins before the masked man stepped between them to block there pursuit.

"Now I think you should leave her alone till she becomes winged"

"Stay out of this Homura it isn't your business" Growled the twins in unison.

"Actually she's an unwinged Sekirei so it's my duty as the guardian of the unwinged Sekirei to protect her till she finds her Ashikabi" said Homura in a disinterested voice.

"Dammit Hibiki lets go we don't want another incident like last time"

"Fine" Hikari spat before giving a dangerous look to Homura "This isn't over, we'll get you back for this eventually" with that the twins retreated.

After the thunder twins took off Homura turned to look in the direction Naruto had been dragged off. 'hmm that was interesting it almost looked as if he knew the attack was going to happen' with that final thought he took off.

After a few minutes Naruto had been dragged to a secluded alleyway before the woman had stopped. She took a deep breath and then let it out in exhaustion.

"That was close"

"Umm sure was" Naruto said with a questioning face "What exactly was that anyways?"

"Oh I forgot my name is Musubi and I'm a Sekirei looking for my Ashikabi" It came out cheery with her hands clenched held up to face with a look of determination.

"Oh my name is Naruto Namikaze" he said with a smile. He'd been happy to use his fathers name since he got here, he loved his mothers name as well since he'd always used it but he no longer had to hide his name for protection and wanted to use it proudly now that he could. "So umm what exactly is a Sekirei and Ashikabi exactly?"

"An Ashikabi is a Sekirei's partner for the Project. I'm going to win and live happily with my Ashikabi forever" Naruto could see the stars in her eyes as she was dreaming of what it'd was going to be like.

Sweat dropping at the way she answered him by not giving him answer "Well I hope you find your Ashikabi and your dream comes true" Giving her a happy grin before looking to walk away she grabbed him and turned him around.

"Really you think I can do it?" Naruto couldn't see how but she had the puppy dog eyes no jutsu on. Seriously how did people get there eyes so shinning and make there eyes grow in size on command? He gave her a nod "Your so amazing thank you, and so kind"

Suddenly she fell on the ground clutching her tummy. 'Oh dear kami what happened? Is she dying, I need to get out of here. The last thing I need is for people to think I killed her' He was head was rushing thinking on what do do when he heard her stomach growl.

"So hungry. Need food." Came her voice. At this Naruto face faulted. He thought one of those girls had hit her with lightening before she landed on him and had to much adrenaline to register it before or something.

Shaking his head "Musubi if you want I can take you back to my house I have some food you can eat, after all I can't very well let a pretty girl starve to death can I" Naruto ended with a foxy grin. 'Of course I was going to leave her for dead a moment ago but she doesn't need to know that' He extended his hand and helped her up. "Come on lets go"

It had only been a short walk to his crappy apartment but for what ever reason it had started to pour down rain on the way soaking them. Naruto wasn't sure why he even lived at the place he did. It wasn't that great of a place the price wasn't the best and there were strict rules. Of course he had enough money to move to a better place but was too lazy to do so and didn't want to advertise his money.

When he reached the door he fished in his pockets for his house key before unlocking the door and letting Musubi in. It was rather clean for him being a bachelor and he was proud about it, not that it mattered since he wasn't allowed to have co-ed guests. 'well if I get kicked out I guess it gives me a reason to get off my lazy ass and get a better place'.

After closing the door behind him he spoke "Hey you should take a shower and get out of those wet clothes. I'll get some other clothes you can wear and the food should be done by the time you get out okay" Seeing her smile and thanking him with a big hug that had his clothes been dry would have soaked them when he showed her the bathroom.

'Now that she's busy I need to change, and get some other clothes for her to wear' He quickly made a **Kage Bushin** to start making hamburgers from the food he in his fridge. 'Gotta remember to make sure Musubi doesn't see the clone or things could get complicated.'

Naruto finished changing, while laying out a pair of shorts and a shirt on the bed. Walking to the bathroom he knocked on the door.

"Hey Musubi I laid out some clothes you can change into on my bed, which is the first door on the right so when your done you can go change in there. The food is almost done as well." He walked to his small kitchen after hearing her acknowledging she heard him.

Dispelling the clone and finishing cutting up the vegetables and setting his coffee table as if it was a dinner table. 'Wow maybe I really should start caring about this kinda stuff more, this is embarrassing'

Musubi walked out wearing the clothes he laid out, before seeing the food and going at it as fast as he does ramen which amazed him. She had ate everything he made. He was glad he already made his plate or he might not have been able to get any.

"Hey Musubi where are your clothes that way I can put them through the wash so they'll be clean for you soon"

She had looked at Naruto with a twinkle in her eyes, which Naruto seriously wanted to know how people where able do such things on command. She then leap at him and gave him a big hug "Thank you. Your so kind I wish that my Ashikabi will be as kind as you are."

'She's not wearing a bra. Don't get a nosebleed. Don't get a nosebleed. Calm down Naruto if you get a nosebleed the feeling will end, gotta just stay like this' were his thoughts.

Musubi released the hug and grabs her chest and started breathing hard. "Naruto my body feels hot and heart is pounding what should I do?"

Naruto's eyebrows shot up at that. 'She looks really concerned so it's unlikely, this is her trying to seduce me...although..no Naruto she seriously needs help maybe she was allergic or something in the food.'

Naruto moved close and placed the back of his hand on her head to see if she had a fever "Has this ever happened before?"

Musubi reached her hand out and took Naruto's and placed it onto her breast. "My heart is racing. What should I do."

He froze. 'Okay I was mistaken, she's totally seducing me. Yep definitely seducing me look shes going in to kiss me. What am I doing. Come on Naruto kiss her'

She had unconsciously inched closer and kissed Naruto when he was in shock and talking to himself. Shaking Naruto out of his shock he kissed her back. Power seemed to surged through Musubi, as wings of light sprouted out her back and a crest appeared on the back of her neck.

Separating after a few moments Musubi had a smile on her face. "I finally found you my Ashikabi"

"Did you just have wings? Umm can you explain to me what exactly a Ashikabi is as well?" 'Whats going on I swear she had wings a second ago'

"Yes, its the results of a Sekirei being winged by her Ashikabi" Naruto's eye twitched and was beginning to think he'd never get an answer that actually helped him understand.

**ring ring ring**

"Umm hold on I'm going to get this then we can talk" 'If that even what she wants to do hehe'

Taking out his phone he flipped it open to answered it. "Congratulations on becoming a legit Ashikabi and partner of a Sekirei. There are to be 108 wingless birds released in the city, Now your part of the Sekirei plan is you'll fight till there is only one left, who will be given permission to ascend" Naruto was mildly surprised and raised an eyebrow. A guy dressed in all white clothes including a cape, white hair and glasses was on his phone screen talking 'huh I knew I could watch videos and record videos on here but didn't know I could make video calls. I guess you learn something new everyday.' he thought not caring what the freak was talking about.

"How did you get this number weirdo? You now what, it doesn't matter I'm hanging up now."

Seeing him about to hang up the man comically pleaded "Wait wait don't do that theirs still things you don't know, that you need to."

"Fine what is it that I need mister strange weirdo?"

"I'm surprised don't you know who I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Perhaps you should read the newspaper or watch more television. You know sometimes they even have ramen commercial you might enjoy."

"Hey who do you know that stuff?" He was shocked, he had only wrote his full name the first week or two of coming here out of habit before he stopped using his mothers maiden name for anything. People knowing that he was obsessed with ramen wasn't a new concept though.

"hahaha there isn't much I don't know or can't find out, so don't be so shocked" Naruto could tell this guy found it amusing that he was caught off guard by knowing his personal information.

"Oh its the professor and CEO. Hi professor" Musubi waved from over Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto's mind was racing with possible connection this man had with Musubi but he really didn't know her that well so the point was moot.

"Hello No.88. I see you found your Ashikabi, that's good. Good luck in the game and remember if you tell anyone unaware about the Sekirei plan I'll use the full force of MBI to retaliate." Naruto's eyes widened at that. "Anyways I have other things to do so bye"

"Wait a second" Minaka stopped. Which Naruto remembers someone saying was the CEO of MBI in passing before. "If there isn't anything you can't find out about me, why don't you tell me where I was born and when my birthday is, I'd be impressed if you could find out but doubt you can.." Naruto gave a sly grin and then hung up before letting enough time to go by to even reply. He knew people like Minaka were egotistical and would freakout that he'd never figure out what he just asked him and it'd occupy his mind forever.

Naruto had been spacing out in deep thought about the little information he got, when he heard Musubi yawn "Today was good since I found you Naruto-sama" she looked beat and ready to fall asleep.

"You don't have another place to stay do you?"

"No were to stay with our Ashikabi's side forever."

"So that guy said that there were 108 birds, was he talking about Sekirei?" She yawned again nodding. "So there will be or there is 107 other Ashikabi?"

"Nope sometimes an Ashikabi wings more than one Sekirei, sometimes forced but the professor says it shouldn't happen often"

Naruto gritted his teeth, he hated men who forced themselves on women. Then he looked at the wall in thought before speaking "Wouldn't that make there other Sekirei mad though since they already had one?" 'although if a guy forces himself on a woman I highly doubt he'll care what she thinks'

"I don't see why they would."

Naruto's head snapped back to Musubi "You mean you'd be okay with sharing me with other Sekirei?"

Musubi gave a sleepy nod accompanied by a smile "Your the best Ashikabi, so your good enough for anyone. Were taught to find our Ashikabi and fight others Sekirei so that they'll be the last one and we can be happy together forever, and I always wanted a sister."

Naruto couldn't stop staring in disbelief. 'That wasn't me just dreaming she was serious' he thought trying not to get a nosebleed from the perverted thoughts that started plaguing his mind.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts "Hey lets get you to bed you look tired, there is a few things I got to take care of tonight still but I'll be back by the morning okay" with that he walked her to bed and reassured her he'd be back and told her not to answer the door for anyone. Checking the times seeing it was only 10pm, decided grabbed a blue coat to go over a new orange sweater before leaving.

**At A bar later**

Naruto had been drinking quietly for the first twenty minutes before a beautiful woman in a short purple Chinese dress and came to sit with him asking him if he'd buy her drinks and keep her company. He accepted and about a bottle an a half of saki later they began trading teasing quips of blatant sexual banter. He didn't know why but it didn't feel like either one of them were trying to get lucky but they felt some how comfortable with each other.

"You know Naruto-kun, I'm surprised you haven't tried to get me back to your place to take my dress off yet" It came out seductive and playful.

"Kazehana-chan we both know your cheeks are red because your constantly undressing me in your head, not because of the alcohol." he said while grinning and pouring himself another cup.

"Now now don't pretend you haven't had fantasy's about me since we started drinking Naruto-kun" she said coyly.

"Is it so wrong for a man to have fantasy's about a beautiful woman Kazehana-chan?" it almost sounded challengingly.

"Not in the least. Think I could trust a man that has such fantasy's to walk me home and behave like a gentleman?"

"Of course what kinda guy would I be to deny a request of his favorite and most beautiful drinking partner?" Naruto was surprised she hadn't passed out yet, she had consumed quite a bit.

Naruto paid the tab and walked back to get Kazehana from the table, when Kazehana stood up she stumbled a bit only to be caught by Naruto. "Come on lets get you home safely" Kazehana blushed at Naruto's smile, not that he could tell.

It turns out Kazehana was staying in a single room apartment a few blocks away. She was leaning on him and had a arm around his shoulders for support and Naruto had his arm wrapped around her waist holding her close, catching her when she slipped while laughing.

'Alcohol purification no jutsu is amazing. I'm happy it stopped raining for this but it looks as it it'll start any minute hopefully I can get her indoors before hand.'

Arriving at the place he allowed her to grab her keys to open the door. "Oh my hero you got me home. Are you going to help me to my bed or are you going to drop me on the floor mister man?"

He walked her a little ways inside and closed the door. "Well I wouldn't be doing my job unless I made sure you got to the bed I suppose" He picked her up bridal saddle unexpectedly earning a yelp form her. It made him give her a toothy smile then spoke in amusement "So which way to this so called bed you have to make it to?"

Upon making it to her room he laid her on the bed "So what are you going to do now that you made it to my room Naruto-kun" she was bit her lower lip as she finished talking.

He moved toward her legs and took a knee on the floor next to the bed at her feet as she eyed him as he moved his hands to her shoes. "Your not having dirty little fantasy's about me know are you Kazehana-chan?" he said as he took off her shoes and placing them on the ground before standing and made his way bad to her head.

"And if I am?" She couldn't stop staring into his deep blue eyes.

He just smiled and leaned in toward her face. She started to feel hot and couldn't believe that she was reacting to him, she wanted to pretend it was just the alcohol since she stopped wanting anything to do with the Sekirei plan after Minaka rejected her love confession. As he crept closer she felt even hotter and her heart started to feel as if he was going to explode. She decided to close her eyes accept the kiss her body ached for.

She kept waiting for the kiss when she suddenly felt a pair of warm lips on her forehead. Opening her eyes to see him giving her a soft smile and delicately move a few stands of hair out of her face, his touch felt like he was lighting a fire directly on her skin.

"I want to thank you for everything tonight Kazehana-chan. You have no idea how much just being in your company, being able to relaxing, while talking to you meant for me tonight."

With that he turned around and starting making his way to the bedroom door. She couldn't believe that he was just going to leave now. Her body protested, it was demanding she do something to stop him.

"That's it? Your not going to try and do more?" Escaped her mouth much to her own surprise that she might actually want to do more with another man since she hadn't since _him_.

Naruto turned at the door to look back at her. "Kazehana-chan they're few things that scare me any more, becoming just a hazy memory of a drunken regret to you has become one." her throat became dry at his deceleration. "I would rather you remember me for the laughs and good time we've had in each others company tonight, as opposed to that one guy you met at a bar once. I hope we can meet again some other time beautiful." He turned and left.

Kazehana kept staring where Naruto had stood when he said those things for, what felt like forever before she had realized that he left. She wasn't sure what her exact last thoughts before passing out were, but she was sure that they had something to do with Naruto.

When Naruto had left the apartment building where Kazehana lived. He sighed silently berating himself for leaving when it was clear he had permission to continue.

"Oh well it's probably a good thing I left or I wouldn't be back home by the time Musubi wakes up anyways" He whispered to himself.

Checking the time he seen it was 2:15am. He felt it starting to sprinkle again, looking up he allowed the rain to hit his face. He had always liked the rain and the way it seemed to tickle the skin on contact. Deciding to go through the local park on his way home he **shunshined** to get there.

Part way through the park he saw a cute woman in a pair of black panties and a lab coat with some sort of tattoo on her head, sitting on a bench with a look of hopelessness. 'Seriously how many different pretty woman can I run into in less than 24 hours?'

He slowly approached the bench. "What are you doing out in the rain at this time of night?" he questioned

"I'm nothing but a broken failure" she said in a voice sounding dead without looking up.

"Who told you that you were broken or a failure?" Naruto asked with concern, he hated people calling others failures. It brought back memories of his childhood.

She looked up at him. "I can never be winged because I'm nothing more than a broken Sekirei. A useless failure" she said lifelessly.

Naruto's eyes widened at the fact that she was a Sekirei. He crouched down to eye level with the short light brown haired female. "Once again I'll ask you, who lied to you and made you think of yourself as broken or a failure?"

"You don't understand I can never be winged. Its impossible for me to find my Ashikabi, you wouldn't understand." her words filled with sorrow.

Naruto felt anger swell up in him for who ever made this girls mentality that of a lost soul "Whats your name?"

"Akitsu"

"Well Akitsu I thought the point in finding your Ashikabi was so that you and them could win the Sekirei plan and be together forever after wards? I don't remember hearing that you had to be winged, to have an Ashikabi though. Only that you wold be unable to be winged by another Ashikabi once you were." It came out in a almost soothing hum like tone.

For the first time in the limited amount of time since Naruto had seen Akitsu, he saw life return to her eyes along with hope, and fear. "You think there will be a Ashikabi out there who would still want me even thought I'm broken?"

"I don't know about anyone else but I've already became an Ashikabi to a Sekirei" When he seen that her head dropped it seemed like he had crushed what little hope he had instilled into her "But she did tell me she wouldn't mind if I had another Sekirei so I know there is at least one Ashikabi out there that would be happy to have you as there Sekirei as you are now if you would let them be your Ashikabi. So what do you say?"

Akitsu looked at him as if not believing what she had heard. Someone was still willing to have her even when she couldn't be winged and told her that that they'd be happy as well. She keep looking at him as if waiting for him to tell her all this was a joke. When he didn't she launched herself at him in a hug without saying anything.

"Can I take it that a yes you'll let me be your Ashikabi?" Looking down to see her nod into his coat protected chest he remembered what she was wearing when he got a eye full. He slowly pried himself from Akitsu in a way to let her know that he wasn't rejecting her, and unzipped his coat. "Take the coat I still got a sweater underneath. It's freezing out here and while it's not raining bad I don't want you to get a cold."

He helped her take off the lab jacket that seemed to have a little blood on it, he tried really hard not to stare at her breasts when this happened since she wasn't wearing anything under but was failing miserably. It had take him sometime which Akitsu seemed to be patient and wait for him to snap out of it before he helped her into his coat. It was large on and went down past her underwear, which he was silently thankful for but also sad at the same time.

After the coat was zipped up he reached over and pulled the hood up on her head. "So Akitsu do you want a kiss now or do you want to wait til we get back to my place" he gave her a small grin "After all just cause you can't be winged doesn't mean I'm going to treat you any different."

At that she shot out her arms around his neck and kissed him hard giving him her answer. Having had a hard emotional day filled with her escaping MBI and then finding someone who who was willing to be with her even knowing her condition took its toll and she fell asleep in his chest after the kiss, prompting him to carry her back to his place.

Naruto made it back inside his apartment without any problems. After getting inside and locking the door again he was left with what to do with the sleeping girl. Taking her to his room and pulling out a spare futon he had previously bought on whim, the sales lady was very convincing that life would somehow be more complete with it. He rolled his eyes at the thought.

He laid Akitsu down and went to the closet and pulled out a blanket and threw it over her, going back to the closet to get a set of blankets for himself he decided he had to sleep in his room. It wasn't about the principle of it being his room it was that he was scared what Musubi would do if she thought another Sekirei was able to sneak into the house and not ask questions before fighting. She somehow sent out the same vibe Rock Lee had when it came to fights and he was scarred about the damage it could cause to the place even if he was sure he would have to move now.

"Naruto-sama?" Naruto jumped at the sudden interruption of his musings.

Seeing that it came from Musubi who was laying in his bed looking at him he took a few deep breaths and whispered back. "Musubi what are you doing awake?"

"I couldn't sleep so I tried to wait for you to come back. I missed you." Her face was full of worry and happiness.

"I'm sorry I made you wait for so long, I ended up being gone longer than I planned and brought someone else back as well" He silently wondered why he felt comfortable explaining himself to someone he just met but marked it up to a Sekirei/Ashikabi deal.

She was looking at the tattoo of a Sekirei crest on Akitsu's head and asked "Why is her crest on her head after being winged and not on the back on her neck like mine?"

Naruto looked at Akitsu for a moment before answering. "She said she couldn't be winged and a few other things that I didn't agree with" he paused the looked at Musubi "Even if she can't be winged I want her to be my Sekirei and I'm going to treat her like she has been winged."

Smiling and rubbing her eyes she spoke softly through a yawn "Okay. I'm going back to sleep Naruto-sama"

Naruto walked over to her a kissed her cheek. "Okay I'll see you in the morning Musubi-chan."

'It seems my life might be getting some excitement again soon. Seems like my fiance Lady Luck answered my prayers again, you spoil me love' with those that thought he laid down on the bare floor with a single blanket covering him letting sleep take a hold of him.


	3. Questioning Intentions

**RasenShuriken92: **I can't tell you if she'll react as of yet but I can tell you that if she does it won't happen for a while.

**Arashigan16: **Indeed there will be 'new' Sekirei in the sense that he'll wing girls that aren't winged by Minato, but I'm not going to make any OC Sekirei.

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto or Sekirei**

Early the next morning Naruto could feel sunlight grace his face from his bedroom window. Refusing to open his eyes, he tried to manually continue his dream of him back in the Elemental Nations as supreme ruler forcing any decent cook with any secret recipes on any type of ramen to teach Ayame-chan how to make it, so that aliens couldn't enslave the world naturally. He wasn't exactly sure how that worked but he would never question any kind of ramen logic.

Feeling a hand through his shirt fabric resting on his chest, his ramen dream was derailed. 'Dammit I could have swore I walked out of Kazehana's apartment, not get into bed with her...not that getting into bed with her would be bed with her would or was unpleasant, even if I can't remember it really.'

Thoughts about how to deal with the problem of her possibly not remembering it like him or her remembering it and pissed he didn't or how to get home, and hopefully before Musubi woke up were interrupted when he felt a second body snuggle into his other side.

Snapping his eyes open and moving his arms to prop himself up a little to survey what the hell was going on he quickly noticed this was his room which flooded his mind on what happened after he left Kazehana's.

'Oh haha I forgot about that.' He felt embarrassed about not remembering what happened with Akitsu instantly. Noticing his stirring had woke the two girls up, he rubbed eyes and inhaled a deep breath and letting it out through a yawn as he stretched his arms slightly.

"Oh your wake Naruto-sama" came Musubi's voice as she stretched as well.

"Indeed. Why your laying on the floor next to me instead of in the bed though is vexing me?" Naruto was watching her to see her reaction, while she maybe his 'Sekirei' he really didn't know her that well.

"I felt lonely and wanted to be next to you, so I cuddled down here with you."

Nodding at the answer he wasn't surprised. He wasn't sure if it was the Sekirei/Ashikabi relationship normalcy or some kind of imprinted feelings of attachment that the MBI put the Sekirei through that made them want to be close. All in all she seemed to have pure intentions with the actions of sleeping with him without thought of the possible implications that could be misconceived.

He turned his head toward Akitsu who stayed quite through the ordeal. "And you?"

She was giving him a blank stare. "She" Akitsu glanced over at Musubi who just smiled back at her "Was next to you."

Waiting for her elaborate on to see she wasn't going to, he probed "So you did because Musubi was?"

She continued her blank stare. "You said you had a Sekirei." she paused "She is your Sekirei correct?" He nodded not understanding where she was going, though the fact she kept a mono tone while speaking was unnerving "You said you'd treat me the same as another Sekirei so I assumed I could lay with you as well or am I mistaken I won't be treated the same?"

Naruto's eyes widen and he paled. Somehow his simple curiosity was turning into a complete disaster. "No your completely correct Akitsu I didn't mean to say you did anything wrong or that you couldn't do it I was just curious. I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to think you couldn't or I was mad please forgive me?" he said panicky while waving his hands in a surrendering motion.

He quickly noticed amusement flickered in her eyes and a small twitch or tug of a smirk was threatening to break of the side of her lips. 'She did that just to mess with me' He thought in disbelief.

"Your said you would be my Ashikabi even if I could not be winged so why are you apologizing? I'm the one that is grateful for you wanting a broken Sekirei." She let a small mirthful smile out as he growled at her calling herself broken.

"Don't call your self broken Akitsu" He suddenly felt his chakra swell up in him from the anger.

"As you wish Naruto-sama" She went back to an emotionless voice and blank stare.

"Hi I'm Musubi Sekirei No.88. I'm happy I have a sister to share Naruto-sama with." She let her enthusiasm show as she hugged the unprepared Akitsu.

Naruto smiled at the display. He started to get up while the two were busy and walked quickly to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower We'll figure out breakfast when I get out" with that he closed the door and turned the shower on as he stripped.

Naruto was leaning on his forearm which rested on the bathroom wall as he relaxed with the hot water hit and rolled down his back. He was tugging and pulling his chakra like he did every time he relaxed or was bored, it was just like twirling his kunai around on his finger except less dangerous.

His head suddenly shot up. 'What?' He pushed himself off the wall. Then stared down at his hands as he flexed them. 'I can control more? What changed in the last three years that would cause this?'

His mind was racing. He could control more of his chakra, now his chakra was still near perfect but he just couldn't use a lot of his chakra, after he used the third level of the **Hiraishin no jutsu**.

His only theories were that it was either a side effect from prolong exposure to a non chakra circulating time pocket, dehydration of Samehada in his coils or something similar to his chakra gates closing due to combination of the influx of body changes while losing a second source of chakra to sustain the changes at the same time.

He absolutely hated the feeling with a passion, and was sure it was the last one since he still had enough chakra to make any other living person jealous. It was like everyday being delivered barrels filled with his favorite ramen and he was only allowed to have a single bowl while he had to watch the rest go to waste, it was torture.

'Dammit the waters getting cold' Deciding to get out of the shower he dried himself off and got dressed before leaving the bathroom.

"Hey girls I'm out of the shower" Naruto announced

"Why did you lock the door and not let us take one with you?" Musubi asked innocently with a finger one her lips.

"I wasn't sure how comfortable it would have been." Naruto really didn't want to give off the idea he'd be against such a thing, but he also didn't want them to think he was going to take advantage of them now that they were bonded together.

"Oh ok I'm going to take one then." Musubi entered the bathroom leaving Naruto alone with Akitsu.

Naruto looked at Akitsu "So what do you think about me making breakfast for you and then you can use the bathroom after she's done?

"If that is your desire" She replied

there it was again that monotone. Walking over to the kitchen he opened a few cupboards, the fridge and the freezer. "Anything specific you'd like?" Looking over he saw her shake her head. "Then pancakes it is"

After getting the ingredients out and mixing them in to batter as Akitsu watched he decided to voice a few questions.

"Can I ask you about a few things?"

"Indeed you may Naruto-sama" Again it came over emotionless.

"Sekirei gain ability's or improve the ones they have by attaining an Ashikabi correct?" Naruto asked while turning around so he could start the cooking process.

"They gain wings that amplify there power with the exchange of saliva in most Sekirei's case with me being an exception" she paused before she finished making an effort not to say add broken or failure when identifying herself.

Naruto nodded as he poured some batter into a pan. "Do the Ashikabi normally gain powers or become stronger in the same way?"

Akitsu looked at the back of his head with a raised eyebrow before her eyes narrowed at his wording. "By 'normally' are you saying you've attained them or are you curious if you have a chance to?"

Naruto flipped the flapjack and glanced back at Akitsu with a smile. "It's more out of bewilderment and wonder than anything else frankly." He was being honest with her but didn't want to tell her everything either.

"No they do not gain any ability's." she stopped "But I heard that it's more likely for a Sekirei to be attracted to a Ashikabi that has a strong bond with another Sekirei or an Ashikabi with multiple Sekirei but I'm not sure how much such things factor in. Why are you curious about such things?"

He flipped a few pancakes onto a plate and grabbed the butter and some syrup out of the fridge and placed the butter on the table in front of her while he warmed to syrup up as she explained. He noted there was honest curiosity in her voice.

"I just noticed something that happened recently that hasn't in a long time and thought it might be connected to becoming an Ashikabi but wasn't to sure." He put the warmed syrup onto the table "Now why don't you eat you've got to be pretty hungry?"

As if on que Musubi came out of the bathroom. "What is that smell Naruto-sama it smells good" She rushed over to the table and sat down instantly.

Chuckling a little at her antics he indulged her "Pancakes. It's what your going to have for breakfast unless you want something else of course?"

"No it's fine Naruto-sama" Musubi started eating that pancakes as fast as Naruto could make them."

Akitsu,Musubi and eventually Naruto were all eating sharing small talk finding out a little about them. Naruto wasn't happy that most of there knowledge of the 'outside' world came from Television.

As they finished up and started putting away everything Naruto couldn't stop himself from smiling a little at the entire situation. 'It seems no matter what I do I'll always find myself in unexpected situations, and I can't really complain. I may not feel like they do because I can see in there eyes the devotion they have for me and yearning for my gaze it seems, but in the least they've already became closer to me than anyone else has since I got here.'

Naruto looked down at his hands again in fluxing his chakra a little. He had been doing this ever since he gotten out of the shower just to let him know that it wasn't going away. 'If me getting Sekirei is related to getting more control of my own powers would it be selfish to want more? Musubi seemed to think it was ok and if the interaction between her and Akitsu this morning was any clue they wouldn't care.'

Sighing he knew it wouldn't do well to dwell on it right now. He needed to go and buy some groceries and getting them some clothes seeing as they didn't have any spares it seemed. Smiling to himself he knew things were going to get exciting soon he could feeling his entire being vibrate in anticipation.

**AN:**

Sorry about the long wait I actually wrote a chapter later for this story before I wrote this one I just need to write one or two more to bridge the gap between the them lol.

Also I'm a kinetic writer in the sense I need to keep writing because if I stop writing for too long I'll procrastinate. I actually am writing 3 other stories I'm just not going to post them till I wrote 5-6 chapters in them and get this one going, although I'll be posting a To Love-Ru/Naruto story shortly that will be updated quickly but really short chapters to keep me writing so I don't forget to.


End file.
